gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:San Andreas (Bundesstaat)
Sehe ich das eigentlich richtig, dass Los Santos quasi die "Hauptstadt" von San Andreas ist? ErikDraven 13:38, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Ich glaube, das ist unbekannt. Zaibatsu 15:27, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Los Santos, San Fierro, Las Venturas Hab da mal ne Frage: Hat jede Stadt vllt. eine eigen Bedeutung im Namen? Los Santos= Die Heiligen (Santos aus dem spanischen) San Fierro = Die Stolzen (fier aus dem Context (Frz)) und Las Venturas = Die Glücklichen (Venturas aus dem spanischen)? Das passt ja auch alles so gut zusammen. Heiligen = Viele Kirchen in Los Santos. Fierro = Stolz auf die Kirche Venturas = Glücklich in Sache Glücksspiele,Casinos etc. Ich weiß nicht ob euch das aufgefallen ist, aber mir schon. Vllt. steht das im Wiki habs aber nicht entdeckt GTAFreak05 15:58, 11. Mär. 2 009 (UTC) :Ja, aufgefallen ist es mir. Aber im Wiki steht es, glaube ich, nicht. Bei der Übersetzung von Los Santos und Las Venturas stimme ich dir zu. Dass aber San Fierro aus dem Französischen kommen soll, ist wohl nicht ganz richtig... Eine Übersetzung konnte ich nicht finden, jedoch sagt die Wikipedia, dass es ein spanischer und italienischer Nachname ist. Zaibatsu 20:07, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Ups.Das ist mir ein Fehler unterlaufen.Ich habe bei San Fierro „Stolz auf die Kirche“ geschrieben.Aber es sollte „Stolz auf die Stadt heißen." ::Wenn dass so ist wie du es meinst, was soll denn dann die Bedeutung sein.Mir fällt da nichts ein.Euch vllt? :: Edit: Hab mal bei Leo Onlinewörterbuch nachgeschaut.Unter „fiero“ (mit einem r) kommt da grausam, grimmig, scheußlich und wild vor.Meint ihr dass passt zu San Fierro?GTAFreak05 20:24, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Einwohnerzahl Auf der Seite ist ein kleiner Fehler. Die Bevölkerung wird mit 2.7 Mio für den gesamten Staat angegeben, allerdings steht im Los Santos Artikel das Los Santos 3.5 Mio hat.Ripp3r 16:44, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Okay, danke für den Hinweis. Gibt es denn Belege dafür, dass Los Santos 3,5 Millionen Einwohner hat? Oder steht im Handbuch die Bevölkerungszahl von San Andreas insgesamt? Zaibatsu 16:40, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Also im Handbuch steht nichts, ich frage mich sowieso woher man weiß das in SF 0,5 und in LV 0,9 Mio sind.Ripp3r 14:10, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC)) Dörfer und Städten Liste Ich habe in dem Artikel des Dorfes Fort Carson gelesen das es der Flächenmäßig 5 größe Ort ist. Hat jemand die gesamte Liste?MikeTorenoFan 19:08, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Vielleicht, wenn du deinen Beitrag unterschreibst ;) Zaibatsu 19:07, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) oh sry^^ma schnell nachholen MikeTorenoFan 19:08, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Gesicht Ich weiß nicht ob euch das schon aufgefallen ist, aber mir war es schon lange beknnat nur wusste nicht ob ich dass auch wirklich reinschreiben soll. Im Osten der zweiten Insel, also San Fierro, ist der Kartenumriss genau wie der eines Gesichtes einer Frau. Hab auch mal ein Bild upgeloaded. Die rote Linie ist der Umriss der Frau. Die weiße Linie ist nur so da, damit man es sich besser vorstellen kann GTAFreak05 14:51, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) left|thumb naja eine komische frau^^thumbvieleicht noch interisanter ist dies hier (hab ich jezt schnell mit paint eingezeichnet):--MikeTorenoFan 21:54, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Was soll man beim rechten Bild erkennen? Homie 17:05, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ich hab keie Ahnung. Weiß du was dass sein soll? GTAFreak05 17:18, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) is ein bischen schwer zu erkennen hab ich aus nem video bei you tube muste auch zweimal hingucken das is ein riesiges easteregg mit etwas fantasie eine riesige 69 --MikeTorenoFan 21:54, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC)Unformatierten Text hier einfügen In manchen Artikeln zu Gebieten ist rechts an der Seite ne Karte. Die sieht aber anders auch als die normale Karte die z.b.b beim Spiel beigelegt war... Kann mir jemand nen Link geben wo San Andreas auf dieser "spezielen" Art von Karte drauf ist?--MikeTorenoFan 21:24, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) *Hier. Zaibatsu 22:18, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Komisch in San Andreas thumb|250px|Habt ihr das schonmal gesehen? Bild ist vom Benutzer [[Benutzer:Matoro20|Matoro20]] Moin, habt ihr das schonmal gesehen (siehe Bild rechts)? MFG GTA SA FAN 09:31, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Das ist vil. eine selbsterstellte Map...man siehe diesen Turm neben CJ... der steht doch normalerweise im Zentrum von Los Santos...und dort ist aber kein Meer...deshalb glaube ich, dass das eine selbsterstellte Map ist MFG -- Oliiinsane 10:08, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Er hat das nicht selbst erstellt. Er hat gesagt das sein GTA SA durch Cheats zerstört worden ist und so jetzt aussieht. Schon verrückt, was Cheat anstellen können, stimmts? Also so oft, wie da der gecheatet hat, da komm ich im Leben wahrscheinlich nicht ran Cheats bis jetzt(werden ständig mehr). Bei mir ist alles normal auch wenn ich mindestens 10 Mal cheate wenn ich spiele.--109.43.0.3 13:04, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hab mich verguckt.. 15600 warens eigentlich.109.43.0.19 12:46, 14. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif Ja, ein klitzekleiner Unterschied, der kaum auffällt http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legion 20:57, 14. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : : Jetzt sind´s 16200...109.40.109.64 18:27, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) San Andreas in GTA V??? Das gibt es nicht! Woher wisst ihr, dass San Andreas in GTA V vorkommt und genau so aussieht, wie das aus GTA SA Habt ihr Kontakt mit den Entwicklern? Spaß beiseite: R* hat gesagt es wird kein SA geben, nur LS mit Umgebung und ich denke mal LS wird um einiges größer sein als die GTA III Ära-Version. Wenn dann eher ein Extra-Artikel erstellen. Von Liberty City haben wir ja auch zwei Versionen. Und wenn wir überrascht werden und es doch ganz SA geben wird, dann wird es nicht eine 1:1 Kopie sein. CJ Boy 17:24, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Solange es keine sicheren Erkenntnisse gibt, wird der Artikel zurückbenannt, die Änderungen werden rückgängig gemacht und überhaupt sollte man die Artikel trennen. Christoph 17:50, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) SA vs. V - mal wieder Wie schon all zu oft - wie wär's mit Artikel trennen, hmm? Cougar 17:43, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ich habe einen Absatz hinzugefügt, der langt bis zur Veröffentlichung von V hoffentlich. Colis 20:09, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Würde ich meiner Meinung nach ganz weglassen. Aber diskutieren wir das mal lieber hier. Ich habe gerade gemerkt, dass meine Änderung gespeichert wurde, mache ich wieder rückgängig ;). 501.legionDisku To-Do 20:12, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :: Mehr als ein Hinweis ist es ja nicht, am Schluss kriegt das nachher wer in den falschen Hals und denkt das die Infos über das neue SA sind. Colis 20:26, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::: Hm, würde da eine Hinweis-Box nicht eher etwas bewirken? (à la "Dieser Artikel bezieht sich nicht auf GTA V"). So einen Absatz übersieht man leicht, aber anders müsste man dann überlegen, wo man diesen Hinweis überall schreibt. Schwierig, aber ok. Den jetztigen Hinweis würde ich lassen ^^. 501.legionDisku To-Do 20:30, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::: Jo, Hinweis-Box wär' gut, hhatte die Idee auch schon (Siehe meinen Blog dazu, für den sich keine Schwein interessiert hat^^).Colis 20:35, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ehm, wir haben doch ein Artikel über das San Andreas in GTA V: San Andreas (V) Das sollte doch reichen. CJ Boy 20:55, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ich dachte der wurde gelöscht? Dann müsste man diesen Artikel, also den, zu dem diese Disku gehört in San Andreas (SA) oder so umbenennen.Colis 21:12, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Siegel des Staates frame|Das Siegel zu finden auf den "Diplomen" der [[Schulen]]Das ist ,denke ich, das Wappen des 'State of San Andreas', zu finden auf den "Diplomen" der verschiedenen Schulen, durch die man sich im Spiel quälen muss (Beispiel:Bootsschulen-"Diplom") Im Feld unten links kann man glaube ich einen Schlagring erkennen. -- Colis 17:23, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Du hast recht das ist eindeutig ein Schlagring --Gtaspieler 17:43, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Unten rechts vermute ich eine Person mit einer größeren Schusswaffe in der Hand. Zaibatsu 18:46, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bundesstaat Wäre es nicht sinnvoller, die Seite nach San Andreas (SA) zu verschieben, um sie an die anderen Seitennamen (San Andreas (1) und San Andreas (V)) anzupassen? Wenn keiner was dagegen hat, würde ich das gerne tun. Ghostglendale 10:50, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Da man davon ausgehen kann, dass es sich beim San Andreas aus GTA V ebenfalls um einen Bundesstaat handelt, würde ich mal sagen, dass du mit der Arbeit beginnen kannst... AldeaMalvada 11:37, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hallo, ich habe Ostern(2012) angefangen selber GTA: SA zu spielen(auf PS2). Ich kannte das Spiel aber bereits von Freunden. Es gefiel mir (natürlich) sehr gut. Irgendwann wollte ich im Internet was nachgucken und stieß auf diese extrem gute Seite hier. Ich habe viel mehr nachgelesen als ich eigentlich wollte. Ich wollte seit dem die 100% schaffen(komplett ohne cheaten). Heute(3.Okt 2012) steh ich vor der letzten Mission mit bereits etwa 99,5%. Ich möchte nun aber jetzt auch das "END OF THE LINE" die Mission wird mit der ich die 100% knacke. Ich habe 49 Austern und die 50. hab ich mir im Teich im Glen Park gelassen. Ich möchte nämlich erst alle Outfits von den Freundinnen sammeln, mich danach von den Mädchen anschließend wieder zu trennen, und DANACH die letzte Auster holen, um immer die Möglichkeit zu haben sie mir wieder zurück holen zu können. Jetzt mein Problem: Ich bin wie verrückt um das Gebäude vom Avispa Country Club - fand Kathi Zhan aber nicht. Ich bin bestimmt mehrere in-game-stunden ums Gebäude und flüchtig auch über den Golfplatzt - fand Kathi Zhan aber nie. Ich hab zwischendurch auch Passantinnen angequatscht in der Hoffnung sie seien Kathi Zhan - nichts. Hab irgendwann erneut nachgelesen und gesehen, dass sie nicht wie ich annahm am Gebäude, sondern an der Nord-Ost-Ecke des Golfplatztes zu finden sei. Fahre also dort hin und sie war nicht da... Später habe ich bemerkt das Kathi Zhan bei Statistik unter Erfolge mit 10% vermerkt war. Aber sie wird in Paradiso nicht mit einem Herz angezeigt und wenn ich sterbe rettet sie mich auch nicht. Kennt einer das Problem? Hängt es damit zusammen das ich so lange dort rumgefahren bin? Kann mir einer helfen? LG 83.189.55.63 16:18, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC)